Paranoia
by nerdyRabbit
Summary: AU yullen lucky rape angst. Allen and Kanda are on anothoer movie date again. but someone has been stalking our Allen-chan for a while. what happens when that someone finds Allen alone in the rest room of the theaters?
1. Chapter 1: UnPleasant Evening

Shii-chan: imma bored….and in severe mouth pain…T^T

Allen: you got your braces?

Shii-chan: and had a tooth pulled out…

Lavi: poor girl…

Kanda: who cares!

Shii-chan:….*pulls out aster canon* imma set this right here in case I need it…*puts it next to self*

Kanda: O_O

Allen:….so what do the braces feel like…?

Shii-chan: like someone is trying to constantly pull out my teeth…..T^T

Kanda: poor girl…?

Lavi: yes poor girl!

Shii-chan: WAAAH! *curls up into a ball in Lavi's lap*

Allen: any way. Since Shii-chan isn't up to it. Don't own. Don't sue.

Paranoia

Chapter one: unpleasant evening

"words words words"=someone talking

_Blah blah blah _= flashyback

**Nyeh nyeh nyeh**= yelling

'think think think'= person's inner thoughts

"But Yuu~~!" whined Allen. It was their weekly movie night and it was Allen's turn to pick a movie much to Kanda's distain. Every time Allen picked a movie, they ended up watching some girly chick-flick. And when it was Kanda's turn to pick a movie, they ended up watching an action movie or a horror movie or something along those lines.

Since it was Allen's turn to pick a movie it included picking where they ate first. Which as always was the most romantical place on earth….according to Allen…

McDonald's.

"Honestly! Why in the hell would you want to watch something stupid like that? That movie is going to suck **ASS**! And you know how I feel about stupid romance movies like that!" Kanda retorted. As always Allen choose a romantic-comedy.

It was the movie, How Do You Know?

"Oh come on! Lenalee told me that she and her boyfriend, Bak, went to watch it and even he said it was okay!" Allen argued as they kept arguing over the movie. Then an evily jolly idea popped into his head…

"Kanda! Look! It's your step-dad Tiedoll with an old photo album your mom gave him!" Allen exclaimed and pointed to a random direction. As predicted Kanda's attention shot to the random spot he pointed to.

As soon as Kanda left his seat, allen grabbed his fries and soda and ate some fries, then drank the rest of the soda.

"Dammit Allen you know how I hate it when you do that!" Kanda muttered playfully sitting back down and snatching back the fries. To which the younger's response was an adorable little pout. A pout that Kanda thought made him a super rape toy. And not just him. Others too.

For the last few days some weird guy was stalking Allen. Allen noticed this after a few days and told his older brother, Lavi, and his long-term boyfriend Yuu Kanda. Lavi, the ever so worried one, told his boyfriend, who was friends with a few police-men, Tykki Mikk. While Kanda just stuck to him like glue. A few weeks later, while he was alone, Allen was confronted by the strange man who wouldn't leave him the fuck alone…

"_Who are you!" Allen demanded as some strange man walked up and grabbed his arm. The man was about as tall as his lover, Kanda. He was a little skinny, and from where Allen was, his eyes where a light brown. Almost yellow. His hair was black and short. He wore a hood to keep his face hidden from the boy he was molesting._

"_The person you belong with! Allen Walker! You should be with me! Not a stupid guy like Yuu Kanda! I'm better than him! In every way!" as the stalker yelled, Allen was trying his best to, yet failing, escape the man's vice grip. As the man noticed this, he slammed the shocked boy into a brick wall, causing Allen to hit the back of his head against the bricks. As Allen hissed at the pain in the back of his skull, a pair of lips suddenly pushed against his abruptely. As the stranger kissed him, Allen froze in place, fearing that he would be raped._

_As this was happening, Kanda was walking down the street and noticed the white hair of his lover. As he walked up to be with him, he noticed the strange man kissing him. As he saw this, he ran up to were they where and punched the guy straight in the jaw. Causing him to fly into the street, nursing a possibly broken jaw. _

_Turning to his lover, Kanda noticed how Allen fell to his knew, trembiling. Kanda bent down and picked Allen up bridal style, before they left, Kanda told the man something._

"_Touch him one more time, and I will __**PERSONALLY **__make sure you die," Kanda spat to the strange man._

"Please Kanda! Lenalee said it was a really good movie!" Allen pleaded. Then grabbed Kanda's face and pulled him in for a light peck on the lips. "I'll do anything for you…Lavi won't be coming back home tonight remember? So that'll just leave, You. And. Me." Allen said in a husky tone that drove Kanda mad.

"…" Kanda stayed silent, willing away the hard-on he was getting from Allen. "We~~ll?" Allen asked in a very sexy voice.

"…fine…" Kanda gave in. to which ended up in a squealing Allen glomping him over the table.

"Promise we get to have sex when we get back to your place later?" Kanda asked.

"Of. Course!" Allen squealed kissing Kanda in between every word.

Unnoticed by the happy couple, a hateful sneer was being sent to them a few tables away from Allen's stalker…

T.B.C

Shii-chan: OMFG! Allen! You seduced Kanda!

Allen: /

Shii-chan: I'm so PROUD of you sweet heart!

Lavi: so in this I'm his big brother?

Shii-chan: wait, you're not? *shocked face*

Lavi: well not by blood…

Shii-chan: so you're his brother in spirit?

Lavi: sure why not! 8D

Shii-chan: yay! … where's Kanda?

Lavi: willing away a boner over there in the corner.

Shii-chan: aww~~! Anyway…

_REVIEW SO THAT KANDA WILL NOT WHINE ABOUT THE MOVIE TO ALLEN!_

Muwah! Muwah! Muwah! Reviews are very much loved!

-Shinohime-chan


	2. Chapter 2:Hell Bent on Getting You

Shii-chan: teeth still hurt~! T^T

Kanda: Whatever…

Shii-chan: I SAID NO KETCHUP~~~! *shoots Kanda with Aster Canon into a brick wall XD*

Allen: …okay…?

Lavi: moody evil mess because of the braces

Allen: o~~h

Shii-chan: I DUN LIKE DEM! I CAN'T EAT ANY REAL FOOD! *rampages about and makes a mess worse than Godzilla*

Lavi: *le sigh* Don't own Don't sue

Paranoia

Chapter 2: Hell Bent On Getting You

"words words words"=someone talking

_Blah blah blah _= flashyback

**Nyeh nyeh nyeh**= yelling

'think think think'= person's inner thoughts

"Yuu~! I'll be right back alright? Don't eat all the popcorn!" Allen yelled in a whisper. He had to go to the restroom now because of all the soda he drank ealier. Stupid small bladder.

"Fine just don't take to long okay? If you're gone for more than 10 minutes I'm going to get you!" Kanda joked, nipping at the younger's neck playfully. Allen left giggling.

-Allen's PoV-

Oh that silly Yuu! He sure loves to play around in public. He knows that I don't really like it but still does…I'll need to talk to him about that latter….

As I'm washing my hands I notice a familiar person walking into the restroom with me… where have I seen this guy before…? He looks really familiar. Then he spoke and I instantly remembered who he was.

"Oh is little Allen-chan all alone? Where's the oh-so protective guard dog you call your boyfriend!" the man laughed manically.

Oh shit.

It's the same guy who tried to rape me a few weeks ago! I have to get away from this, this! This mad-man!

"S-stay away from me!" I whimper, walking back away from him as he corners me into the wall. "Why should I? Your so called 'boyfriend' isn't here to interrupt us this time sweet checks! You're all MINE now!" the man said happily, starting to lick me checks. This was going downhill. Fast.

All I knew was that I needed to get the HELL away from him. This guy was not good news. Not at all.

-Normal PoV-

As the strange man started nipping at Allen's neck, he noticed that Allen was trying to find an escape route to get away. "Oh no you don't!" he cried victoriously as he grabbed Allen's arms and pinned them above his head with one hand. His other hand went down for a rope he had with him. As quickly as he grabbed the rope, it was tied around the boy's wrists. Before he even got the chance to yell, the man managed to cover his mouth with a scarf he had with him.

"That will keep you from staying me with ME. Your SOULMATE!" he sneered as Allen started to cry, muffled pleas for Kanda to save him and for him to stop coming out from the scarf. "What the hell do you see in an ass-hole like THAT! He treats you like crap! He doesn't love you like I do! He NEVER will! Do you see him coming? I certainly DON'T!" the man ranted in a rage. As Allen hatefully glared at him, he slapped him across the face.

"Bitch! Don't look at me like that! You are MINE now! Don't forget that!" the man yelled. As he finished trying to put Allen in his place, said boy fell to his knees from the force of the hit. He now had a angrily red mark across his face in the shape of the crazy man's hand.

"Oh no! Allen I am so sorry! I never meant to hit our beautiful little face!" the man said warily. As he knelt down, Allen tried to crawl away. This action caused the mad-man to grab his wrists and pull him closer.

"I guess I'll have to FORCE you into being with me…" the man whispered disappointedly. As Allen tried to process what the weirdo just said, said mad-man started to nip and bite at his neck. Knowing what he was doing, Allen started to scream, although it was muffled, he tried his best to scream and get help.

Really, how come no one was coming into the bathroom?

As Allen thrashed about, trying to escape, the man started to remove the boy's pants. This caused said boy to panic even more. As an unforeseen thought had came to him.

He was actually about to get raped.

He thought this psychos was like all the others before who had followed him. A simple threat from Kanda and they flea. Unlike all the others, this guy was hell bent on sleeping with Allen.

"Shush, shush my sweet. It'll all be over soon…" the man laughed, kissing away all of Allen's tears. "Call me Sebastian, that's my name. it's the name you'll be screaming out in ecstasy right now my love…" Sebastian whispered into Allen's ear. As soon as Allen heard that, he paniced even more. Somehow, Sebastian had managed to remove Allen's pants and underwear. Now he was stroking Allen's member lightly, as he whispered details on how he was going to take him to the boy.

The all at once, he slammed into Allen's entrance. Thrusting in and out of the boy with unrelenting force. This caused Allen to scream so loudly, that now Kanda probably heard it.

As Allen's cries got louder, Sebastian thrusted faster and harder, searching for a special spot in the boy before he came.

As Sebastian thrusted a few final times, he came deep inside Allen, moaning deeply. After removing himself from the boy, Allen fell into a crying heap onto the floor. Nearly unconscious.

Sebastian kissed his check one last time before whispering very frightened.

"What on earth have I just done?"

That was the last thing Allen heard before falling into the darkness.

-Sebastian's PoV-

Oh shit.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!

I just raped the one I love! How could I do this! What came over me!

I know that I have loved the boy from the first time I layed my eyes on his wonderful figure but I had to **rape** him!

Oh crap! He just passed out! I need to get the fuck out of here! Before his boyfriend shows up and kills me!

-Kanda's PoV-

What's taking the Moyashi so damned long? The movie just ended. I didn't stay and watch it since I got bored out of my mind but I did save his popcorn and soda like he asked.

That counts for something right?

All of a sudden, I heard Allen screaming. Why is he screaming? What's happening to him?

Before I can even think I run off, abandoning the foods, letting them fall to the theater's ground.

The sight I find myself is a shocker to say the least.

Allen on the floor, tied up and passed out. Not to mention he has none of his clothing on his lower body. Save hi shoes.

"Allen!" I cry out running to him and taking him into my arms. I untie my Moyashi and un-gag him.. I then re-cloth him and carry him into my car and call Lavi.

"damn it Baka-Usagi! Answer!" I curse into the phone as I drive to Allen's house.

"Hello? What do you need Yuu-chan?" There we go! An answer!

"I need you and Tykki to come home right now. Something bad just happened to Allen." I stated simply trying not to awaken said sleeping boy.

"What's wrong with him?" Lavi asked me in a serious tone before coming up with a list of stupid ideas. I interrupt him and just simply state the fact that-

"He just got raped! Get your sorry ass home now! He needs a doctor! And bring that therapist boyfriend of yours to!" I yell into the phone before hanging up. Good. The Moyashi is still not awake.

Damn the rest of this day is going to suck ass…

T.B.C.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shii-chan: oh noes! Allen just got raped!

Allen: O_o WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Shii-chan: I love you!

Lavi: NO YOU DON'T! YOU HAD HIM RAPED GAWD DAMMIT!

Kanda: I. am. Going. To. Kill. Sebastian!

Sebastian: meep!

Shii-chan: get used to seing him as a bad guy in my fanfics from now on people. He is a new vilian! 8D

_REVIEW SO ALLEN DOESN'T KILL HIMSELF!_

Muwah! Muwah! Muwah!

Love you all my beautiful darlings!

-Shinohime-chan~-w-


End file.
